Bulletproof
by LovelyFarron
Summary: All's fair in love and war and politics can certainly be a war. Yuffie struggles to find her place in the world, finding herself at a crossroads between two governments, several different ideals, and the internal affairs of her own heart. Her decisions will change the world but is she really ready for the burden of taking the world on her shoulders?


Game: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Vincent/Yuffie

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N: It's been awhile since I've written a Yuffentine. I am still planning on continuing "Crimson Rhapsody" and my explanation for where I've been on Yuffentine stories will be in the newest chapter.

Bulletproof

1

Twenty-one. That was nine years away from thirty and nearly past the appropriate marrying age for young maidens, specifically princesses, of Wutai. It was well past the age for being instructed in the politics and responsibilities of an Empress-to-be but Yuffie Kisaragi didn't care. At least…she didn't care enough to go home right that instant and subject herself to the lecture she knew would be waiting to greet her the minute she got to the Pagoda.

An upbeat song pumped through the speakers in the crowded bar. Neon green, pink, and yellow lights flashed on and off in the dimly lit bar, just giving the young people that made up its patronage enough light by which to see. Yuffie's body moved to the beat almost without her permission, her booted foot tapping out the beat of the drum.

She wasn't drunk, not even close to it. In Wutai the legal drinking age was much younger than what it was in Edge and the rest of most of the continent. It was something she'd had to get used to on her travels, not being able to enjoy the occasional drink, but she'd managed. She wasn't an alcoholic by any means but she did like to get a little fuzzed up now and then, especially when she was worried about something.

Yes, even the carefree and spunky ninja had things to think about, things to occupy her gray matter. Like ruling Wutai. Like her father's health. Like her job for Reeve in the WRO.

Scowling, she took another drink, trying to push the troublesome thoughts in her mind down.

Her life was complicated, yes, but she still enjoyed it. She was growing up, yes, and having to take more responsibility but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun every now and then…Right?

She sighed, shaking her head.

It was hard, growing into the role she had never been bred for. Wutai was on its way, with the WRO's help, to becoming a world power yet again. A lot of people didn't like that and threats of civil war were ever present throughout the land. Some people didn't think that the Kisaragi line should be allowed to continue to rule with the way her father had handled the problem with Shinra and the turning of Wutai into a tourist attraction. Others felt that the present form of government should be dissolved entirely and be replaced with a democracy.

The troubles in Wutai were sparking problems elsewhere too. In the game of politics there was no such thing as an isolated event. Shinra had been in control of the world before the events that had occurred five years prior but since then the world had been in political turmoil with factions rising here and there, all claiming to be the "proper" replacement for Shinra. So far the only organization that had brought about some sort of stability was the WRO, led by former AVLANCHE member Reeve Tuesti.

Yuffie sighed and swirled the contents of her mug around.

Even the WRO was having its problems keeping control though, something Yuffie knew better than anyone perhaps because she was the leader of the espionage and intelligence division. It was more democratic and benign then Shinra's rule but that didn't stop people from complaining. Not that she could blame them. Reeve, despite his best intentions, was not a politician. He was a brilliant man, yes, but he was more suited to creating and doing things that were, well, not political.

Reeve Tuesti was a kind man and had a heart of gold and Yuffie loved that about her boss but she was not above admitting both to herself and to him (as she had on several occasions) that that was his greatest weakness when it came to governing the entire world. Ruling, as a Wutai Emperor or Empress, or governing, as the head of an organization, required one to be mean on occasion, to be able to make the hard decisions. Reeve could do that, but it hurt his heart every time he did and Yuffie was worried that one day she'd come in to work and find a lifeless body in her boss's desk, his heart having been wounded one too many times. As it was she had already lost track of how many gray hairs he had, something she used to be able to tease him about but now didn't because she was genuinely worried for the poor man's state of mind and health.

And that was why now, on her twenty-first birthday, November 20, 2012, she was meeting with the head of one the many political factions in existence.

Leaning forward, mindful not to spill her drink over her grey chucks, her grey eyes scanned the crowd for the seventh time in five minutes, looking, watching, listening, waiting.

Her friends were no doubt wondering why she was not celebrating such a momentous occasion (at least it was to the citizens of a place where drinking age was twenty-one) with them. She felt a little bad about it, the guilt that had started to eat away at her insides when she had chosen her outfit for the night—a blood red sweatshirt, grey mini-skirt with black tights and socks—came back with a vengeance and began to nibble at her delicate organs.

Suppressing a grimace, she took a big drink out of her mug, wincing slightly as the bitter liquid slid down her throat. Beer. Even after years of guzzling the disgusting stuff she couldn't get used to it. She was more into the "prissy," "girly" drinks (at least that was what Cid called them). She liked taste more than the effects brought on by alcohol and beer, to her, was pretty tasteless and was like licking the bottom of a bar stool.

Setting down the cup with force, she waved for another refill. She watched as the bartender, a young man with a rather dashing smile, refilled it. His blue-grey eyes sparkled with curiosity, seeming to ask why such a young lady as herself was not enjoying the festivities. Yuffie flashed him a smile as he moved to tend to the person a few stools down, grateful that he hadn't tried to start a conversation with her.

Tifa would kill her if she found out that the ninja had gone to a rival bar, the Serendipity. It was a place aimed at a much younger crowd. Where the 7th Heaven drew in old souls and soldiers, the Serendipity drew in young adults that had not yet faced the true hardships of life and were more prone to dancing then sitting around talking about their woes (although there were a few people that still did that and nobody minded them).

Despite the threat of being mangled by her barmaid friend, Yuffie had had no choice but to come here. It was the only place her contact felt safe in, the only place where two young people could talk without fear of spied or being overheard due to the loud, pulsating music and screams and shouts of the people filling the place from wall to wall. Yuffie might have to keep on the bartender though, as he appeared to be sharp, almost as sharp as Tifa, and made a mental note to steer the conversation away from touchy topics when he was nearby.

The little meeting that was about to go down wasn't sanctioned by either the WRO or Wutai government and therefore Yuffie had to keep an eye open and an ear attentive for trouble. True, the bar was the safest place for them but it still had its dangers. As easy as it would be for them to blend in, it would be just as easy for a WRO operative to sink in if they were youthful looking enough. It would be a might harder for a Wutaian, since they were uncommon in Edge and would attract attention. Yuffie wasn't too worried about being spied on though.

The only person that could possibly get by her was Vincent Valentine and there was no way on the face of Gaia that he would ever accept a mission that would take him into such a place full of young people and life. Ever since the Deepground fiasco the cloaked gunman had been working for the WRO, something that surprised Yuffie a little bit. She had expected him to turn down Reeve's offer of employment, but he had accepted it without batting an eyelash. He had claimed it was time for him to move on with his life and that in order to do that he had to have something to do to keep him from moping about. Well, he hadn't exactly said "moping about" but that was how Yuffie had taken it.

She was glad for him in actuality, happy that the silent and brooding man was finally coming out of his shell. Perhaps he'd never be as open and lively as he used to be in his younger days (for he had once told her that he had been quite a little spitfire) but at least he was _living_.

A smile spread her lips and a blush worked its way across her cheeks. So she had a little crush on him. Big deal. She couldn't really be blamed, could she? He was Gaia's numero uno bachelor, followed by Rufus, Reeve, Reno, and half a bunch of other men that Yuffie didn't really care about (not to say that she gave a darn about Rufus or Reno). Cloud had been on the list until a year ago when he had finally tied the knot and Tifa had become Tifa Lockhart-Strife. His departure from bachelor status had caused many a girl to sigh but Yuffie had simply smiled, happy to take the position as Tifa's maid of honor while Vincent took the honor of being Cloud's best man.

She let out a breath and set her drink on the counter, absentmindedly playing with her short black hair with her free hand.

She hoped it was just a crush, she really did.

Her grey eyes grew misty as her mind drifted, taking her some place that she wasn't sure she wanted to go. Matters of the heart were depressing and complex, two things she didn't like at all. She liked things to be simple; her crush on Cloud she had known was a crush, nothing more. The girlish giggles he had elicited from her, the way she had wanted to catch his attention, the stupid things she had done…It had all been for fun, he had been a game to her. Not that he wasn't attractive and that she didn't like him as a person, but she had never seriously considered settling down with him or going steady. She had known without a doubt that he had been just a crush, a passing fancy, just like so many boys before him.

But with Vincent…Vincent…oh Vincent…

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?" a deep voice asked, bringing the princess out of her thoughts before they could go any further.

Alarm coursed through her veins, adrenaline pumping and making her limbs go tight with unused energy. Sucking in a small, quick breath, she slowly reached down towards the small thing area covered by her mini skirt where small knives and shuriken were strapped to leg. A warm chuckle stopped her movements, as did the warm, pale hand that clasped hers gently.

"No need for violence Yuffs, it's just me. Wait, strike that. It's me, therefore violence is something you don't mind using," –a throat was cleared—"No need for violence Yuffs, I don't feel like getting my butt handed to me by you again."

The smile returned to her face, stretching even wider than before. She hopped down off her stool and turned around in one quick motion. Before she could say a word though, she found herself being squished in a bear tight hug against a strong, muscled chest. The strong scent of the sea tickled her nose and smelled of familiarity, of home, of times long gone by to never return…

Laughing, she pushed herself away firmly, holding the man who had once been a small boy she had loved to tease and pick on at arm's length. She looked at him, eyes sparkling with joy and her heart beating rapidly with excitement in her small chest. It had been quite a while since she had last seen him, almost a decade in fact, and the years had done him well. Where once there had been the roundness of a child there was now the rough edges of a man. His chin was angular, his jaw strong. Perfectly shaped black eyebrows stood watch over his keen grey-green eyes, his raven-black hair cropped short and styled in a spikey fashion. His body and build were very similar to Cloud's and Yuffie had to bite back the urge to call him the Anti-Cloud. Being only half-Wutaian, he did not share all of the same characteristics that Yuffie had and blended in amongst the crowd a bit better but nonetheless his heritage was evident in his cheekbones and the delicacy of his face.

It meant a lot to her to see him again, despite the circumstances that had brought them together. He was a remnant from her past, from a time that had been so cruelly cut short for her. While he had remained behind with his family and the other children their age, she had been forced out, sent away in the duty and honor of her family name to restore what Wutai had lost.

Emotions coursed through her—happiness, sadness, longing, desperation, comfort—and threatened to render her speechless. But she had been prepared, had known in advance that she would be assaulted with a barrage of feelings that she kept tightly wound up inside her heart and mind and resolutely pushed them back to a place where they could be dealt with much, much later.

"Enzan!" she grinned. "Long time no see!"

The man that had once been a boy smiled back. "Hey Yuffs. You haven't changed a bit," he teased warmly, obviously just as excited to see her again as she was him.

Yuffie pursed her lips and jutted out her hips slightly, putting her hands on her waist. "Hmph. What a thing to say to a girl on her birthday!" She nodded her hand down towards the slight curves that made up her athletic frame, hidden as they were by the red sweater. "No 'You've grown more beautiful Yuffie' or 'Gods above my dear princess, you're a Wutaian flower', just 'Hey Yuffs. You haven't changed a bit.'" She cocked her head haughtily. "The Great Yuffie is displeased."

Enzan's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I always did have a way with the ladies, didn't I? Oh wait, you're not a lady though, are you? I seem to recall getting a rather bad thrashing the last time I called you that."

Yuffie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Damn straight I'm not a lady. I'm a Ninja. There's a difference. And, yes. You always did have a way with ladies. That's why the other girls our age refused to speak to you. They just _loved_ that lovely tongue in your mouth so much they wanted to gag you with it."

"Yes, yes they did," Enzan laughed, ruffling Yuffie's hair. "My, you've gotten short not-lady Ninja."

"Hey!" she protested, pushing his hand off of her head. "That is _so _not funny!" She clawed at her dark brown hair. "Look what you've done! Ugh! And this took me all of five seconds to comb!"

Enzan laughed again. "Remember when you were taller than me and did the same thing to me? Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

Yuffie chuckled slightly at the memory. He had indeed been shorter than her, not by a great deal but just enough so she could see over the top of his head and make fun of him all the same. In the back of her mind she realized just how horrid of child she had been. "Yeah. Who said you could grow a foot taller than me?"

"I did," Enzan said. "But don't worry short not-lady Ninja, I didn't forget that it was your birthday today…"

Yuffie's eyes lit up as he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin satin box. She wasn't exactly a greedy girl (at least not anymore) but she wasn't about to turn down a present. The box was too small for her favorite thing in the world—materia—but it could perhaps hold small throwing stars or kunai or any number of small, deadly weapons. "Oh Enzan, you shouldn't have! How did you even remember?"

Enzan handed her the little box, a smile still plastered across his face. "Forget my country's Princess's birthday? Perish the thought!"

Yuffie gave him an amused look. "Right. Because I'd have you hanged for it."

Opening the box, her eyes lit up when they landed on a simple anklet made of threads of her favorite colors: green, orange, purple-blue, and yellow. Maybe to some the color combination would appear distasteful and horrendous, maybe to some it would appear to be a cheap gift, but to the young woman it was intended for it meant the world. She wasn't one for jewelry or expensive gifts and it appeared that it had been handmade which made it the richest gift she had ever received.

"Oh Enzan," she breathed, a lump forming in her throat and her chest tightening in an uncomfortable manner as a strong longing for her homeland and childhood welled up within her. "It's…perfect."

"Thought so," Enzan said, without a hint of smugness in his voice. "I remember when we used to make those for each other when we younger. Now…" He patted her shoulder, his smile being replaced by a grim, tight line. "I think it's best we get down to business. I'm rather sorry this had to happen on such a day but it was the best time for me."

Yuffie, eyes still on the little threads woven into a braid, waved her free hand. "Don't worry about it. I was alone for several years on my birthday after I left Wutai so I've had worse." She didn't mean anything by her words nor did she have any malice in her voice. It wasn't a bad birthday for her by any means; like she had said, she had spent many a birthday alone. She was in a bar now, chugging down liquid she didn't necessarily like but that didn't matter, with her childhood friend, and a wonderful little reminder of her homeland. It wasn't a bad birthday at all.

"Good to know," Enzan said, a slight upward turn of his lips making him appear a bit more cheerful. He pulled out a stool for himself and ordered himself a beer. "Won't you sit Yuffs?" he asked without turning to look at her.

"In a minute," Yuffie replied. Bending over, she pushed down her sock and tied the little trinket on over her tights, pulling the sock back up when she was done. Righting herself, she slipped back onto the stool she had been sitting.

The bartender brought Enzan his drink and he took a long sip, trying to appear casual. Yuffie ordered herself a new drink, something that she liked this time, and smoothed her hair subconsciously. She was a little nervous, not because of what she was doing but rather because she hadn't thought that Enzan would grow to be quite so…handsome.

Another blush crossed her face and she tilted her head slightly so he wouldn't be able to see. He was attractive, there was no denying that and in the bar full of raging hormones she was a little…well, she was a little turned on. Surprisingly, the thought brought her much discomfort but before she could figure out why Enzan spoke.

"Hard to believe little Kisaragi Yuffie grew up to be employed by the shattered remains of Shinra's government," he commented a bit bitterly.

Yuffie frowned. "It's _not_ Shinra's shattered remains," she said with vehemence. "Just because a few of the employees worked for Shinra before doesn't mean they share the same sentiments as their late ruler."

Enzan snorted dismissively. "A few? Don't you mean all?"

Yuffie looked at him, anger playing across her features. What was with the twenty q? She waited until the bartender had left the bottle of Smirnoff in front of her and gone off to tend to some other patron before replying. "Don't get started on the inner workings of the WRO. Reeve is a find, if not overly charitable, leader." She raised a finely sculpted eyebrow. "Besides…you're the head of a revolutionary group trying to overthrow the government in Wutai. Why should I give you any information regarding the WRO or Wutai?"

"Overthrow is a rather extreme term," Enzan replied with an odd tone to his voice, eyebrows crinkling together. "We prefer to think of it as…reshaping."

"Reshaping…overthrow…whatever," Yuffie said sarcastically. "The fact remains that you want my father out and stuff." She studied him for a minute. "So…why contact me, the heir to the Wutain throne, the leader of the espionage and intelligence unit of the WRO? Do you not think I'm not capable of extracting your most secret plans? Do you realize how damaging this could be to all three political factions? Yours and the ones I am connected to?"

Enzan gave her an unreadable look. "I've no doubt in your abilities at information extraction Yuffie, but keep in mind that I am no longer that quiet little boy you could boss around," he gave her a quick, small smile. "I've grown up and I can keep a secret. So go ahead and threaten me if you wish, you won't get anything out of me. As for rest…" he nodded. "I know. That's why they don't know. At least…" and here he gave her a long, sideways look. "The one that I'm a part doesn't know." He took a sip of his beer, furrowing his brow. "Does the WRO or Wutai?"

Yuffie shot him a hurt look. The urge to punch him in the face sprang up and it took everything in her being to keep from hitting the man. Who did he think she was? Who did he think he was talking to? They had both agreed to keep their respective governments out of this little meeting and she hadn't breathed a word of it to anyone, not even Tifa. "Of course not! Unless you've mumbled it out on accident, like you used to do when we planned our little raids on the storehouse when we were young." There was slight outrage in her tone, flavored with hurt.

This was why Yuffie hated politics. It turned good friends into enemies, made people suspicious of people they normally wouldn't and shouldn't be. It tore families apart—much like the upcoming civil war, something she had no doubt in her mind would happen, would do to her and her and father—and ruined loves.

Enzan's face went a faint shade of red but he kept his composure. "Yes, well…we're fine here then. Sorry for questioning your integrity." He licked his lips, casting a nervous glance around the bar. "It's just I can't be too sure these days, I—"

Something piqued the young ninja's danger sense all of a sudden. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but something inside her screamed Danger! Danger! Her heart sped up and her mouth went dry. Perhaps it was the way the atmosphere in the bar had suddenly grown more subdued, perhaps it was the way the air tickled the back of her neck, or perhaps it was the underlying scent of spice and gunpowder that reminded her of something dear to her that triggered it, she did not know. All she knew was that something had changed; something that had been blending into the background had surfaced, no longer a wallflower. Someone had been watching, waiting. And she hadn't noticed it.

Mentally she kicked herself.

"Don't be alarmed but someone is watching us," Yuffie said lowly, taking another drink to steady her nerves. "Don't turn around. Don't make any sudden moves. Act natural."

Enzan did not look startled in the slightest. "I was wondering when you were going to notice," he said quietly. "Came about quite sudden, didn't it?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yes."

Enzan sighed. "And here I was hoping we wouldn't have to abandon this nice scene…" he shot her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Yuffie. I've ruined your birthday."

Yuffie shook her head, her short hair shimmering in the crazy neon lights. "No, you haven't. Besides…" and here she gave him a wicked grin. "What's a birthday without a little excitement?" Her hand had left the counter and snaked down subtly to her the fabric of her mini skirt. Her throwing stars and kunai were now within reach. She probably hadn't been meaning to, but with her little tilt of the head, her choice of words, the way the light lit her up, and the suggestive way she was reaching under her skirt she appeared to be trying to seduce him.

Enzan's face grew excited and his smile took the same wicked shape that Yuffie's had. "Did I ever mention to you that I love you?" he asked, half-jokingly.

"Many times when we were small," Yuffie said. "You ready?"

Enzan nodded, showing her the inside of his jacket. In the dim light her eyes were able to pick up a small breast pocket in which a gun was concealed. She gave him a disapproving look.

"A gun? Really, Enzan? Where's your ninja pride?"

He shrugged. "I figured that for this mission we only needed one ninja." Grabbing her arm, he helped her up, tugging her towards the dance floor as if he intended to take her for a spin or two. The crowd was tightly packed, jostling the two about. His grip on her tightened as they were almost pulled apart and he had to shout despite the danger they were in to be heard over the ruckus. "Any way outta here that doesn't involve the front door?"

"The women's bathroom! Through the window!" Yuffie shouted back, not adding in that the only reason she knew that was because she'd had to make a hasty exit several times that way to escape getting arrested for underage drinking. "I don't know about the men's but I'd prefer we not get separated!"

"Alright, that's where we'll go then!" he said. "You lead!"

Yuffie switched positions with him, walking in front and pushing people out of the way with haste. Her sense of danger was blaring, getting even stronger with every step they took. Sweat started to bead on her brow and her hands became clammy. Whoever it was that was following them, they were doing great at keeping them in their sights, something that made Yuffie nervous.

Who could it be?

Her panicked brain tried to figure out where it was she had smelled that peculiar scent before. It was obvious, right under nose so to speak, but she couldn't place it. She should be able to, she really should. It was important to her, it belonged to someone very dear to her heart. It was the scent of heroism and sadness, of sacrifice and love.

Someone stumbled into her, nearly making her fall over. Enzan caught her and pulled her up, not slowing in the slightest as the women's bathroom came into sight. A small pop issued from Yuffie's left shoulder, causing her to wince, but she pressed on, her mind not registering the pain as it fought between figuring out who the smell belonged to and getting out of the bar.

"Almost there!" Enzan said, relief obvious in his voice.

Within a few quick steps they were there, the scent and danger pressing even heavier on the young woman. The minute Enzan's hand rested on, her mind made the connection and her heart nearly stopped.

_No. It can't be…_

"Enzan!" she said quickly, fear rising within her. "We have to leave _now_! I know who is following us! It's-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, a cold metal hand clamped down on Enzan's shoulder, ripping through the fabric of his jacket and shirt underneath it.

"Unhand the lady," came a deep voice, tinted with the barest hints of anger.

Yuffie couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. He had called her lady. If he had known who she was he wouldn't have done that because he was nothing if not respectful of other people's wishes and he knew that she hated being called lady with a passion. There was still hope that she could get out of this and not get yelled at…maybe.

Enzan winced as the steel fingertips pierced flesh but he refused to let go of Yuffie's hand. "You sir, have no right to detain me in such a manner. I suggest you remove your…claw…from my shoulder before things get messy."

"Hn," was the reply. "If you refuse to comply then I have no choice but to use force."


End file.
